You can tell me
by abbyzelda
Summary: Jeanette doesn't want to go to a pool party and Simon wants to know why.


**Hey guys! This is an old fanfic I found gathering dust on my PC. It's kinda cute though, so please read it.**

**I wrote this when I was suffering from OCD (Obsessive Chipmunk Disease) lol!**

**That's all I got to say. **

Simon walked into the kitchen coming home from work. He was about to greet Jeanette when he saw she was facing the opposite way while she was cooking. Simon knew she hadn't noticed him and decided to surprise her. He slowly, quietly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Hey," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't do that," Jeanette giggled. Simon chuckled too.

"You should have seen your reaction."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, haha, very funny. How was work?"

"Great. Guess what? Theo called and told me he and Eleanor were invited to this pool party one of the coworkers is having at their house. Alvin and Brittany are going too. He was wondering if we wanted to come?"

Jeanette froze. "P-pool party?"

"Yeah. There'll be a barbeque and everything too. So what do you think?" Jeanette's pupils shrank. "Jean... you okay?"

"I... I can't go, Simon!" She cried and she burst into tears. She ran upstairs.

"Jeanette, wait!" Simon ran up after her. He knocked on the door gently. "Jeanette?" He peeked through the door. "Can I come in?" Jeanette sniffled and nodded. Simon saw Jeanette sitting on her bed, with her hands over her eyes. He sat down beside her.

"What's going on? You can tell me." Jeanette wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I'll understand."

"Simon... I can't go to that pool party."

"Is it because you're afraid of water? Because the pool really isn't that deep. It's actually virtually impossible for you to drown, and even if you did, there's so many people, someone will notice you immediately."

She shook her head. "No," she sniffled. "I-it's not that simple."

"Is it..." he cringed. "that time of the month?"

She smiled slightly. "No."

"Is it because Alvin is going to be there?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed. "Well... kind of, but not really."

His smile suddenly dropped. "Jeanette... are you... ashamed of me?"

Jeanette's eyes opened widely. "What? No, of course not! I would never be ashamed of you! What makes you think that?"

"Well... if you don't want to be seen with me, I'll understand-"

"Simon..." She gently took Simon's hand. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. This has nothing to do with you."

His eyes lit up. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course." She smiled as well.

"Well, then... I give up. What's bothering you, Jean?"

She sighed. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

"I... I can't wear a bikini." "That's it? That's all you were worried about?" he chuckled.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry," he said, trying to compose himself. "Wait, what's this about? What do you mean you can't wear a bikini?"

She looked down at her feet as she blushed. "I'm not pretty like Brittany, Simon. I look hideous wearing a bathing suit."

"Jeanette, how can you say that? You are the prettiest girl in the world to me, and nothing will ever make me less attracted to you."

She blushed slightly. "You're bluffing."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

She thought about it. "No."

He took her hands. "I'm sure you will look amazing in a bikini. Tell you what. Why don't you try one on right now, just for me? And if you really don't like it, we don't have to go to the pool party."

She smiled. "Well... all right. But I have to warn you, you're not going to like what you see." She said as she walked out of the room to change.

"We'll see," Simon said. He waited. A few minutes later, Jeanette came back wearing a blue bikini. Simon blinked a few times.

"What do you think?" Jeanette asked.

"It's... it's..." Simon could barely think. He just stared at her. "You look so... gorge-...beaut-... stunni-...amazing."

Her eyes lit up. "You really think that?"

He stared at her gorgeous body. She looked like a dashing mermaid. "Have you been hiding this from me ever since we started dating?" She laughed softly. "You look... so mesmerizing." Jeanette smiled. She'd never wanted to believe she was beautiful, but Simon made her have confidence in herself for the first time.

Simon's smile dropped a little bit. "So I guess we won't be going to the party, huh?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to go! Just as long as you promise we'll go swimming."

Simon smiled. "There's nothing I would ever want to do more." He grabbed Jeanette by the waist and pulled her closer. Then they kissed passionately, and Simon felt her warm, silky skin that she had always covered up with that old blue sweater.

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too, Jeanette."


End file.
